robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminal Ferocity
Terminal Ferocity was a large yellow and black robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It lost its first round battle to Facet after being flipped over. It attempted to qualify for four later series of Robot Wars, but never appeared on TV again. Its name was a pun on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminal_velocity terminal velocity], the scientific term for the maximum velocity a moving object can reach. Design Terminal Ferocity was designed to resemble an artillery turret, and was driven by two tracks made out of conveyor belts which ran on crown face pulleys. Its weapons consisted of a large petrol-driven chainsaw mounted on a rotating turret, which was controlled by a joystick, and a gas-powered lifter on the wedged base which was intended to lift opponents towards the chainsaw, which itself could be raised and lowered. Neither of these weapons were properly seen in action, however, as Terminal Ferocity was flipped almost immediately by Facet. Unusually, the robot also had honey applied to the drive rollers powering the tracks, which acted as a makeshift adhesive to help improve the robot's grip. Qualification Terminal Ferocity qualified for Series 3 through attending the auditions. For Series 4, Terminal Ferocity was rebuilt with a 36-volt supply, 4QD speed controllers and Bosch 750 watt motors, giving it a high top speed of 20mph. It was also re-named Terminal Ferocity 2000. At the Series 4 qualifiers, Terminal Ferocity was drawn in a battle with Raizer Blade. In the battle, it managed to immobilise Raizer Blade but then stopped on the latter's lifting arm and was turned over. Thus it failed to qualify for Series 4. In Series 5, Terminal Ferocity attempted to qualify under its original name but failed because of a compatibility problem between the receiver and the team delta interface that effectively shut Terminal Ferocity down. Terminal Ferocity failed to qualify for Series 6 because it stopped moving for a short amount of time and was deemed immobilised. The team did not attempt to qualify for Series 7 because of a family bereavement. The modernised version of Terminal Ferocity applied for Series 8 of Robot Wars, but was not selected to compete. Robot History Series 3 In the first round of the penultimate heat of the Third Wars, Terminal Ferocity was drawn up against previous Semi-Finalists Team Joint Effort with Facet. This was a battle with a quick start and end. Facet charged into and flipped Terminal Ferocity onto its side almost immediately, where the latter was unable to self-right. Facet then attacked Terminal Ferocity again and it appeared as if Terminal Ferocity may have been righted, but it merely fell on its opposite side. Facet then left Terminal Ferocity at the mercy of Dead Metal to attack Matilda, and flipped Matilda onto her side. However, she was soon righted by Shunt, but was immobilised as a result. Dead Metal continued to cut through the underbelly of Terminal Ferocity, dragging it around the arena, meanwhile both Shunt and Sergeant Bash boxed Facet in against the arena side wall and the flamethrower-wielding house robot crumpled Facet's flipper. Cease was called just as Dead Metal was about to pit Terminal Ferocity after being on the other side of the arena. Despite the damage caused to Facet, the result was obvious, and Terminal Ferocity was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Terminalferotoday.jpg|Terminal Ferocity in 2005 Terminal Ferocity 2011.jpg|Terminal Ferocity in 2011 Outside Robot Wars At the Sevenoaks charity event, which took place around the time of Series 3 and 4, Terminal Ferocity was repainted green and grey with the chainsaw painted black and white, and fought in a six-way melee against Facet, Chaos 2, X-Terminator, Corporal Punishment and Killerhurtz. After Robot Wars ended, Terminal Ferocity was redesigned, still keeping the basic shape, but vaguely resembling a submarine. It competed in Roaming Robots, but with a new design using a pneumatic flipper, with limited success. It does however, hold the honour of being the fastest tracked robot in the history of Roaming Robots. John and Fiona Ryland run a company named Ryland Research Limited, and in one of their projects, built a Securotrack high propulsion unit, with an element of autonomy, built to represent the University of Reading at the 2008 MOD Grand Challenge. It would later be donated to Collingwood School, where the students converted the robot into Track-tion and entered it into Series 10 of Robot Wars. Robot Wars Live Events Terminal Ferocity made its Robot Wars Live Event debut in 2013 at Guilford where it was due to fight TR2, Dystopia & Weird mAlice in its heat, but couldn't due to the team not arriving in time. It also participated in the Robot Wars Championship 2013 held at Newport. It faced Cherub and Manta in the heats where it started off doing well managing to flip the other two robots a few times, but Terminal Ferocity eventually broke down and was eliminated. Terminal Ferocity continued to compete in the live events, without winning a battle. Terminal Ferocity was sidelined in order for John and Fiona make a new shell made of HDPE for the robot. Appearances in Merchandise *Terminal Ferocity/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Trivia *Terminal Ferocity came from a skilled engineering couple John and Fiona Ryland. Fiona and John had previously designed the tracks for Plunderbird 2, Plunderbird 4 and Plunderstorm, as well as the bodies for Plunderstorm and Plunderbird 4. More recently, they provided the Paintball Securobot for the Gadget Show "War of the Robots". *Along with Knuckles, Terminal Ferocity has failed to qualify for the most main series, at four. However, Terminal Ferocity did qualify for one series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3